


Nightmare

by radiantdean



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantdean/pseuds/radiantdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean helps human!Cas with a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're interested, my tumblr is radiantdean (:

The jostling of the mattress woke Dean in the middle of the night.  
“Cas?” he mumbled, opening his eyes and looking out into the gloom of the bedroom. Everything seemed to be just darker and darker shades of black, the chair in the corner of the room only distinguishable from the wall because of it’s murkier coloring.  
“Cas?” Dean said again when he received no answer. He could feel that no one lay on the mattress beside him, so he twisted beneath the blankets, turning to look toward the foot of the bed.  
Cas sat in the middle of the bed, blankets pooled around his waist. His hands rested in his lap, fingers working together as they twisted anxiously.  
Dean sighed softly and sat up, leaning forward until his forehead rested against Cas’s shoulder. Just by virtue of where he had been lying, he was sitting slightly behind Cas, so he gently wrapped his arms around his angel’s waist, finding those anxious hands and slowly lacing their fingers together.  
“Hey,” Dean murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Cas’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” The words seemed empty even to him, a trivial question that he already knew the answer to, but part of him felt like it was the right thing to say.  
He felt the hair at Cas’s neck brush against his forehead, and knew from the rhythmic back-and-forth motion that his boyfriend was shaking his head. Dean gently squeezed Cas’s hands, holding him just a little bit tighter.  
“I know,” Dean said with a sigh, closing his eyes as he rested against Cas’s back, his cheekbone just above the other man’s shoulder blade.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked after a moment of silence. Again, the words felt almost forced, knowing as he did how easy it was to remain tight-lipped, but he felt as though he had to ask.  
His angel’s body shifted slightly in his arms, but he didn’t say anything, so Dean took it as a no.  
He turned and kissed Cas’s back again, just above his shoulder blade, where beneath the thin cotton t-shirt Dean knew there was a long, white, and jagged scar.  
“It’s going to be alright,” Dean said. “Whatever it was, it’s going to be fine. I’m here. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”  
His words elicited a short but strong squeeze from Cas’s hands.  
“It’s not me I’m worried about,” he whispered, his voice cracked and wavering.  
“Then what is it?” Dean asked, his words more hot breath than intelligible sound as they brushed over Cas’s back.  
They fell into another moment of silence, Dean rising and falling with his angel’s deep and rhythmic breaths. Still holding onto Cas’s hands, he wrapped his arms tightly around the man’s torso, entwining him in both sets of arms.  
“You don’t have to tell me,” Dean said when he felt his consciousness begin to fade, when it seemed as though Cas wasn’t going to talk again. “We can just go back to bed.”  
“I can’t go back to bed,” Cas said softly, the rhythmic movements of his breaths interrupted by his speech.  
Dean, with some effort, shifted until he could hook his chin over Cas’s shoulder. “Why not?” he murmured, brushing his lips over the curvature of Cas’s jaw.  
“Because I could dream again,” he said. “Or even if I do not, in my unconscious state, I will have no indication that you’re still here.”  
Dean stilled, his breath inaudibly catching in his throat. “What did you dream about, Cas?”  
“You,” Cas said simply, turning until his lips brushed against Dean’s temple with every word. “I dreamt that I couldn’t save you, that I had to watch as you were torn away from me.”  
“I’m not going anywhere, Cas,” Dean murmured, pressing a kiss to his angel’s neck. “It’s just you and me.”  
“I’m human now,” Cas said softly, almost as if he hadn’t heard Dean, his breath hot against Dean’s forehead.  
“You are.”  
“What if I can’t save you anymore?”  
Dean pressed closer until no air could pass between his chest and Cas’s back, until his fingers wrapped around Cas’s sides.  
“Sweetheart,” Dean breathed, wishing Cas could just feel how his heart swelled as the pet name crossed his lips, how he wanted nothing more than to just stay like this forever. “You have saved me enough for a thousand lifetimes. You have saved me in the most important way. It doesn’t matter if you can’t save me from a vampire, or a werewolf, or any other monster, Cas, cause you saved me from the most terrifying one of all.”  
Cas didn’t say anything, but Dean could almost sense the inquisitive raise of his angel’s eyebrows.  
He pressed a kiss to Cas’s shoulder, his neck, and finally his jawline before dragging his lips up to the shell of Cas’s ear.  
“You saved me from myself, Cas,” Dean whispered, his lips brushing against the sculpted skin. “And that’s more than I could ever ask for.”  
Dean heard Cas swallow, his head dropping slightly at the words. His breaths weren’t as rhythmic now, interrupted every once in awhile with a sharp inhale, a wavering exhale.  
“Let’s go back to bed,” Dean murmured, slowly reclining and bringing Cas with him. His angel didn’t resist, curling up against Dean’s side and burying his face in his chest.  
“I’m right here,” Dean murmured, gently rubbing Cas’s back until his angel fell into a restful sleep.


End file.
